


Heartbreak

by oliolioxenfree



Series: Runaway Love au [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, platonic sleepxiety - Freeform, pre romantic sleepxiety, temporary remceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliolioxenfree/pseuds/oliolioxenfree





	Heartbreak

The library was quieter than usual. The tick of the clock and tapping of Remy’s pencil were the only things Virgil could hear. They were the only two in there besides the librarian. They were trying to study, but Virgil couldn’t focus. He had other things on his mind. 

“You ever think about running away?” Virgil asked suddenly, startling his best friend. 

“Girl, are you joking? You really think I, a self proclaimed disaster gay, could take care of myself? Heeellll no!” Remy yelled, only softening his voice after the librarian shushed him. “Why? Do you?”

Virgil looked up at Remy for the first time that day. He flinched at his reflection in the other’s sunglasses and quickly looked away. 

“No, I was just curious,” Virgil hesitated before continuing. “You think you’ll ever be able to go out in public without your sunglasses?”

“No! Never. Don’t ask again. You know the rules.” Remy warned. 

Virgil put his hands up in surrender. He felt sort of bad for asking about the sunglasses. He knew why Remy wore them all the time and it wasn’t a good reason. He was just in a curious mood today. Maybe he could ask a more lighthearted question.

“You think bugs can form attachments to humans the same way dogs and other pets can?” Virgil tried, staring off into space. He always hoped the answer to that was yes. 

“Virgil! Honey, what are you doing? We’re supposed to be studying for the stupid science test. Geez I can’t believe I’m being the responsible one right now.” Remy said, clearly exasperated. 

“I’m just really bored, Rem. Can we go to the creek and just chill for a while? Pleeeaaasssee?” Virgil begged, making sure to throw in a cute little pout for good measure. 

“Don’t you need to go home? It’s getting late, hon.” Remy said as he closed his science book. 

Virgil sighed and started to put all his things back into his backpack. Yeah, he did need to go home. He just didn’t want to. He wished he could build up the courage to tell Remy why.

Instead he made up yet another excuse, “No, my parents won’t be home until midnight or whatever. I can stay out a little longer.”

“Alright,” Remy sighed as he stood up and took Virgil’s hand. “But we’re not going to the creek. Starbies. My treat.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and reluctantly allowed Remy to pull him out of the library. He’d get that boy back into the creek someday. 

* * *

Once the boys had their coffees, and were seated in a cozy corner they started whispering about the cute yet intimidating barista that had served them. He had a large burn scar on the left side of his face, one brown eye and one green eye, green hair, yellow tunnels, and a ton of facial piercings. He was truly a unique looking individual and Remy was absolutely smitten. Virgil wasn’t exactly sure why but he felt a little jealous. Maybe he was just worried his best friend would start spending less time with him. Yeah, that was it. Or at least that’s what he wanted to believe.

“I kinda wanna order another coffee just so I can get his number.” Remy said as he stared at the barista. 

“Go for it, Rem.” Virgil said, ignoring the pang of jealousy he felt.

“You want anything else, babe?” Remy asked as he stood up. 

Virgil shook his head no then watched as his cru- best friend walked back over to the counter. Of course he immediately started flirting. And of course he stayed there until his drink was done. Virgil noticed Remy’s grin widen as the barista wrote on his cup. He must have scored. 

He had his answer once Remy sat back down and a caramel frappuccino was placed in front of him. Virgil stared at it, the barista’s name and number staring back.

“Isn’t Darien the cutest name you’ve ever heard?!” Remy squealed as he took his coffee back and put the number in his phone. 

Virgil chuckled, and nodded in spite of himself. He really was happy for Remy. He was just also a little heartbroken. 

He’d get over it though. He would. 

* * *

Remy started dating Darien and Virgil was definitely not over it.

He sighed as he stared up as his best friend, wondering what it would be like to kiss him. He knew he shouldn’t think that way. The guilt was slowly eating away at him. But he couldn’t help it. It’s not like he had any control over this crush. It just happened. 

Sighing once more Virgil nuzzled against Remy’s chest, and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of a better life.

  
  



End file.
